Chapter 123
Chapter 123 is the one-hundredth-and-twenty-third chapter of Oresama Teacher. Cover Page Shuntaro Kosaka and Reito Ayabe (both 'victims' of Megami-sama). Short Summary Long Summary Mafuyu Kurosaki and Kaori Hayasaka carry Reito Ayabe, who had previously fainted due to losing his cleaning supplies, back to his room in boy's dorm one. On the way back outside, they past by the third year's rooms, and Hayasaka warns Mafuyu to not disturb anyone, as end of year tests were about to commence. However, Mafuyu is already gone. In Kyotaro Okegawa's room, Daikichi Goto attempts to explain a formula, but to no luck, and the two take a break. Goto tells the other that ''that ''person will come to help only at night, but Okegawa rejects him, stating that that person would be of no use. Okegawa thinks about how he hasn't met with the Public Morals Club in some time, and suddenly, Mafuyu appears, having sneaked in. Mafuyu tells them about the fake Super Bun incident (which they seem to be completely oblivious about) and Okegawa tells her to not to mention it to the other third years, in fear of them not being able to concentrate on their studies. Mafuyu leaves and runs into Takaomi Saeki, whose words triggered Mafuyu's memory of a thought and helped her finally figure out who the fake Super Bun is. She runs to look for 'her', leaving a confused Takaomi behind. She later finds the fake Super Bun in the forest and the two set off into a chase. They run up a flight of stairs. Mafuyu intentionally misses a step and starts to fall. Without hesitation, fake Super Bun immediately reaches to catch Mafuyu, saving her. Mafuyu reaches to take the mask and wig off of Miyabi Hanabusa, revealing him to be the fake Super Bun all along. Miyabi is both surprised and impressed. He explains that he was planning to earn some more time before he gets caught, but is willing to fulfill his promise and stop since Mafuyu caught him. Mafuyu suddenly suggests that Miyabi continue his plan as she wants to watch, surprising him again. Miyabi puts the mask back on and leads Mafuyu to the boys' dormitory, explaining that he is unable to live in a nearby hotel after announcing that he will be returning to his home, and must stay in someone else's room. It is then revealed that Tomohiro Kawauchi is Miyabi's accomplice, and that Miyabi has been staying in Kawauchi's room. Miyabi and Mafuyu climb into Kawauchi's room through the window. Miyabi explains that he ran into Kawauchi on the last day of winter break, who was holding some of Shuntaro Kosaka's books to study and to help Okegawa in his studies. Miyabi suggests that he tutor Okegawa, in return, Kawauchi is to become Miyabi's accomplice. This also means that both Okegawa and Goto have been aware of the whole plan all along. As a result, Mafuyu becomes their accomplice, and Kawauchi calls themselves the "team of traitors": with Kawauchi having betrayed Okegawa; Miyabi betraying the student council members; Mafuyu betraying the Public Morals Club. Characters * Kurosaki Mafuyu * Hayasaka Kaori * Ayabe Reito * Okegawa Kyoutaro * Daikichi Goto * Takaomi Saeki * Hanabusa Miyabi * Tomohiro Kawauchi Navigation Category:Chapters